Kiss you all over (song fic) - Sequel to 'Laughter in the rain'
by gem6519
Summary: This is the sequel to my song fic 'Laughter in the rain.' The first part is Clark's POV and the second is Lois' POV about their thoughts and feelings about showing more than just emotional love to each other.
1. Clark POV

**A/N: **This is a song fic based on the Exile song _Kiss you all over. _This part is from Clark's POV.

* * *

_**When we get home babe gonna light your fire  
All day I been thinking about you baby you're my one desire  
Gonna wrap my arms around you and hold you close to me  
Oh babe I wanna taste your lips I wanna be your fantasy yeah**_

It was still raining by the time we arrived back at the farm, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that I was with the woman I loved. And I was going to show her how much I wanted and desired her. How much I've been thinking about her when she's not around. But then again, I think about her when she is around anyway.

I opened the kitchen door and held her hand; walking backwards as I lead her into the house. I smiled at her when she kicked the door closed with her foot. I think we both knew what was about to happen next. She suggested that we change out of our wet clothes; a shy smile on her face. I of course agreed with her. So we both went upstairs to change; her to my mother's room and I to mine.

I must have been excited because I was back downstairs in one second; wearing a pair of pajamas that Mom had given me for my birthday. Until now, I couldn't understand why she chose to give me a pair of blue silk pajamas. But I think she knew how I was beginning to feel about Lois and was telling me in her own subtle way. Why she would do that with silk pajamas is beyond me. But now I thank her for her foresight.

_**I don't know what I'd do without you babe I don't know where I'd be  
You're not just another lover no you're everything to me  
Every time I'm with you baby I can't believe it's true  
When you're laying in my arms and you do the things you do**_

I lit a fire using my heat vision and put on some soft music to set the mood. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up. She wasn't wearing my mother's robe. Instead she was wearing one of my flannel shirts. She looked so damned sexy. It barely covered her; but it certainly highlighted those long shapely legs of hers.

As I watched her coming down the stairs, I thought about how much I wanted to rip that shirt off her body and have her laying in my arms; my skin upon hers. I felt a tingle in my body while I was thinking about it as she came right up to me. She told me that she loved the pajamas I had on, but what she said next floored me.

She wanted to see how I looked _without_ them on.

Talk about taking it slow, but who was I kidding? I was just thinking about her _without_ the flannel shirt. She had just expressed the same thoughts but had the voice to say them out loud.

I knew as we stood there in front of the fireplace that she wasn't going to be just a one-night stand. This was Lois. She means so much more to me than that. I don't know what I'd do without her and I never want to find out.

_**You can see it in my eyes I can feel it in your touch  
You don't have to say a thing just let me show how much  
I love you I need you yeah I wanna kiss you all over and over again  
I wanna kiss you all over till the night closes in till the night closes in**_

We gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I felt an electricity in the air and it wasn't just from the thunder and lightning that was going on outside. It was coming from the two of us there; right there in that moment.

Her fingers reached over and began to unbutton my pajama top. There was just something so...sigh...sensual about how her fingers touched my chest. Then she pushed it off my shoulders and onto the floor. Her fingers then found the waistband to the bottoms; also pushing them down. I felt them slide down my legs; joining its mate on the floor.

I stared into her beautiful hazel eyes as I returned the favor; unbuttoning the flannel shirt that she now completely owned. I slowly kneeled down in front of her; kissing my way down her chest as I finally pulled off the shirt. I felt her fingers stroking my hair as I softly kissed her stomach. I could hear her heart beating a little faster as my lips arrived at her womanhood. My fingers gently cupped her ass as I softly began to kiss her there. She tasted just like wild cherries. Because that's what she was.

My wild cherry. Tart yet sweet at the same time.

_**No one else could ever make me feel the way you do**_  
_**Oh keep on loving me baby and I'll keep loving you**_  
_**It's easy to see when something's right or something's wrong**_  
_**Oh stay with me baby and hold me all night long**_

I stood up and gazed deeply into her eyes as I lifted her up in my arms and laid her down onto the blanket. My eyes never left hers as I hovered over her; my elbows resting on both sides of her on the floor. She bit her lower lip as I carefully lowered myself onto her; her arms wrapping around my chest.

I whispered to her how right it felt to be here with her like this. I told her how nobody else had never made me feel this way. Her eyes were starting to water a little as I continued to whisper how much I loved her and wanted to hold her like this all night long; and for the rest of our lives.

_**Show me show me everything you do  
Cause baby no one does it quite like you  
I love you I need you yeah I wanna kiss you all over and over again  
I wanna kiss you all over till the night closes in till the night closes in**_

I slowly made love to her at first because I wanted to make sure that I didn't hurt her, but I shouldn't have worried. She was so wonderful. The way her fingers glided up and down my back. The way her legs felt wrapped around mine. I was on sensory overload as the passion between us increased with every moment I was inside my lover; my best friend.

My soul mate.

_**Stay with me lay with me holding me loving me baby**_  
_**Here with me near with me feeling you close to me baby**_

It felt like it went on forever, but I didn't mind at all. I more than welcomed it. I embraced it. I kept my word and held her all night long; loving her like I did in the memories of that day in the future. I had vowed to give her back those memories when the time was right.

That time was now.

_**Show me show me everything you do  
Cause baby no one does it quite like you  
I love you I need you oh baby I wanna kiss you all over and over again  
I wanna kiss you all over till the night closes in till the night closes in**_

I wanted to kiss her all over and I got my wish.

_**Till the night closes in**_

_**Till the night closes in**_

_**Till the night closes in**_

Over and over again.


	2. Lois POV

**A/N: **This is a song fic based on the Exile song _Kiss you all over. _This part is from Lois' POV.

* * *

_**When we get home babe gonna light your fire  
All day I been thinking about you baby you're my one desire  
Gonna wrap my arms around you and hold you close to me  
Oh babe I wanna taste your lips I wanna be your fantasy yeah**_

It was still raining by the time we arrived back at the farm. I didn't care. All that mattered was that I was with the man I loved. I was going to show him how much I wanted and desired him. How much I've been thinking about him when he's not around. But then again, I think about him when he's around anyway.

He opened the kitchen door and held my hand; walking backwards and leading me into the house. My heart did flip-flops when he smiled at me as I kicked the door closed with my foot. I think we both knew what was about to happen next. I suggested that it might be a good idea if we changed out of our wet clothes. To my delight he agreed with me. That's when I went up to his mothers room and he went to his.

I walked over to the closet and tried to find something suitable to wear. All I could find was her old flannel nightgowns. Now that just wouldn't do. So after I heard him exit his room, I very quietly made my way over there and went directly to his closet. I opened the door and immediately found the perfect thing. If I'm going to wear flannel tonight, then it's going to be something of Clarks. I could still smell him on the shirt. It made me feel even closer to him - and we hadn't even done anything. Yet. I quickly slipped out of my clothes and put on the shirt; buttoning it almost all the way to the top. I debated on whether or not I should keep on the lace panties - but I think you know what I decided to do.

I took them off.

_**I don't know what I'd do without you babe I don't know where I'd be  
You're not just another lover no you're everything to me  
Every time I'm with you baby I can't believe it's true  
When you're laying in my arms and you do the things you do**_

I quietly closed the door behind me and made my way to the top of the stairs. The lights were off and I could see a roaring fire in the fireplace. Then I heard soft music begin to play. He is such a romantic. How did I get so lucky?

He had his back to me as I started to come down the stairs. He must have heard my footsteps because he turned around and looked up at me. I know he must have been surprised to see what I was wearing because his eyes suddenly widened. I felt his eyes linger on my legs as I continued descending the staircase. I could tell how aroused he was just by looking at his crotch. If he could get like that just by looking at my legs...well...then, I can't wait to find out when the shirt comes off.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him as I approached him. He looked so damn sexy wearing those blue silk pajamas. It's a shame that he wouldn't be wearing them for long. Just the thought of seeing him without them gave me a tingle deep in my core. I just couldn't wait to hold him in my arms; to softly kiss his skin. I came right up to him and told him I loved the pajamas. I know I surprised him when I said that I wanted to see how he looked _without_ them on.

I know we agreed to take it slow, but who were we kidding? I wanted those pajamas off and I wanted them off NOW. We've waited long enough - and I just have a feeling he was thinking the same thing but was afraid to come right out and say it.

I knew as we stood there facing each other in front of the fireplace, that it was going to be so much more than just a one-night stand. I couldn't stand this man when I first met him in that cornfield. This was the man I've been friends with all these years. Now this man makes my toes tingle just by gazing at me with those intensely blue eyes of his.

I remember Mrs. K telling me about how she went through the bad relationships before meeting Jonathan. When I told her I was afraid that my 'Jonathan' might come along and that I would miss him altogether, she told me to keep a closer watch. I never forgot those words. I kept a closer watch and finally found mine. Who would have thought he was standing right in front of me the entire time.

_**You can see it in my eyes I can feel it in your touch  
You don't have to say a thing just let me show how much  
I love you I need you yeah I wanna kiss you all over and over again  
I wanna kiss you all over till the night closes in till the night closes in**_

We couldn't take our eyes off each other - and neither one of us wanted to. I could feel the sexual tension between us as we continued staring at each other. I paid no attention to the thunder and lightning that was going on outside. It felt as if we were the only two people in the world. Nobody else existed except the two of us. That was perfectly fine with me.

My fingers had a mind of their own as they reached over to unbutton his pajama top. Touching his chest as I unfastened each button gave me such a feeling of...sigh...sensual pleasure. I pushed it off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Then my fingers slowly glided down to the waistband of those pajama bottoms and pushed them down as well. My eyes lingered on those pajama bottoms as they slid down his legs and onto the floor; right next to that pajama top.

I wanted to see how he looked without them and got my wish. And then some.

His eyes stared into mine as he reached over and unbuttoned the flannel shirt that I now claimed as my own. My body was tingling all over as he kneeled down in front of me and kissed his way down my chest; pulling off that flannel shirt. My fingers threaded their way into his hair as he kissed my stomach. My heart was beating a mile a minute as his lips made their way to my inner thighs. I felt his hands gently cupping my backside as his head slipped between my legs and began to kiss me there. I heard him murmuring to himself about how I tasted like wild cherries.

Thank goodness, I threw out that vanilla scented body wash and bought the wild cherry scented one instead.

_**No one else could ever make me feel the way you do  
Oh keep on loving me baby and I'll keep loving you  
It's easy to see when something's right or something's wrong  
Oh stay with me baby and hold me all night long  
**_

He stood up, gazed deeply into my eyes, and lifted me up into his arms. Then he laid me down on the blanket in front of the fireplace. His eyes never left mine as he hovered over me. I couldn't help biting my lower lip as he slowly lowered himself onto me. I wrapped my arms around him as his elbows rested on both sides of me on the floor.

He whispered to me how right it felt to be with me like this. He told me that nobody else had ever made him feel this way. I couldn't stop my eyes from watering as he continued to whisper how much he loved me and how he wanted to hold me like this for the rest of the night - and for the rest of our lives.

_**Show me show me everything you do  
Cause baby no one does it quite like you  
I love you I need you yeah I wanna kiss you all over and over again  
I wanna kiss you all over till the night closes in till the night closes in**_

He took his time making love to me. When I whispered why, he said he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't hurt me. I didn't understand at first why he would be so worried about hurting me. Then he told me that he would tell me why later. I accepted his reason and didn't push it. I told him I could do slow. The worried look on his face slowly disappeared as I showed him how much I loved him. He would moan softly as my fingers glided up and down his back. My legs wrapped around his; gliding up and down before wrapping around his waist. I could feel the passion between us continue to increase with every second he was inside me. My lover. My best friend.

My soul mate.

_**Stay with me lay with me holding me loving me baby  
Here with me near with me feeling you close to me baby**_

I don't know why, but I had this feeling as if we had made love before. Maybe it was because of the dreams I've been having since we finally became a couple. I don't know. I embraced the feelings they invoked. He kept his word and held me all night long; loving every part of my body with all of himself - not just with his body, but also with his heart and his soul.

_**Show me show me everything you do  
Cause baby no one does it quite like you  
I love you I need you oh baby I wanna kiss you all over and over again  
I wanna kiss you all over till the night closes in till the night closes in**_

I wanted him to kiss me all over and I got my wish. Over and over again.

_**till the night closes in**_

_**till the night closes in**_

_**till the night closes in**_


End file.
